The Diary of Louis Weasley
by Inusagi
Summary: Louie Weasley tries to start a diary. Written for the "Dear Diary" challenge!


The Diary of Louis Weasley

This was written for The Original Horcrux's "Dear Diary'' Challenge!

Disclaimer: Louis Weasley, his world, and his family all belong to the lovely JK Rowling. The song Candles (part of my prompt) belongs to Hey Monday. More on prompts at the end of the story!

Dear Diary,

That doesn't sound very manly, does it?

…

Dear Journal,

Oh, bollocks. That's no better.

I've never been one for this diary rubbish, but Dominique swears that Merlin himself would benefit from pouring his broken heart and soul onto parchment. She would know, I suppose, because she's dated and broken up with half of Hogwarts by now and is constantly toting around her blue and bronze diary. Even Victoire kept one when she was here.

So, here goes.

I broke it off with _her_, for real this time. We had a row in the Great Hall and I just…couldn't take any more of it. The jealousy, the games, the constant sniping. It was just getting to be suffocating.

I told her we were through, that we're bad for each other. That I just didn't love her anymore.

She laughed at me. There, in the Great Hall. In front of everyone. She said that she'd heard all of this before, that we've broken up so many times that she could hardly pay attention to it any more. She mocked me, saying that all she would have to do is show up in my common room and ply me with "I'm sorrys" and bat her eyelashes, and I'd forget why I was mad at her. How could she even think that, after everything, I was just to be ignored and made fun of?

No, I won't forgive or forget this time. I can't handle her jealousy and I refuse to stop talking to my female classmates because it upsets her. I can't help that girls have crushes on me. I have told her time and time again, it's just my Veela blood. I wish they wouldn't. They don't really even _see _me, just blonde hair and fair skin. Like some damned life-sized Dresden doll.

I refuse to constantly obsess over who I glance at, who I talk to. I refuse to charm my hair black because she overheard some silly girl in the loo talking about how my hair positively transforms me into a "Golden-haired Adonis," whatever in the hell that is supposed to mean.

And the way she made an arse out of me in front of everyone that way, I just couldn't walk away without _doing_ something.

Oh yes, though I may look the same way to you, underneath there is somebody new. Louie Weasley is a pushover no longer!

I cast the Visus Charm.

She is literally invisible to me. I can't even remember her name, what she looked like. I can only recall the events and my anger. People (especially those bleeding heart Gryffindors) are saying I'm cold-hearted. Perhaps I am. Headmaster Flitwick was certainly angry. Apparently, it's against the rules, for some sort of safety reason. Like if she were to fall down a flight of stairs with no one (save me, obviously) around, and I wouldn't be able to see her, she could die. I have detention for two weeks with Old Filch, and my Hogsmeade privileges are revoked.

Perhaps I really am cold. I know I should feel worried about _her, _but really, Hogwarts is so populated, what are the odds her life would ever be in my hands? And, honestly, I feel like she has brought this all on herself.

For now, I am alone. Flying solo, as my cousin Hugo likes to say. But I'm relieved to be. For the first time in ages, I can be myself. I can do what I want, see who I want. I think I'll be alright.

I suppose Dominique is right. I really do feel better now, calmer and more relaxed. I guess I'll just blow out the candles and crawl into bed.

-Louis Weasley

A/N: Okay! Ta-da! It was fun to write, and a good diversion. I was originally going to go in a whole different direction with Louis, but I couldn't match it with the song lyrics.

Here were my prompts:

Character: Louis Weasley

Song: Candles by Hey Monday

Word: Black

Quote: "Though I may look the same way to you, underneath there is somebody  
new"

Good luck to all the entrants!


End file.
